WHERE ME?
by kireina toshirou
Summary: kegilaan berkepanjangan
1. prolog

Kireina gak nyangka ngetik fic ini

Tapi tangan rei gatel pengen ngetik, tapi ya udahlah…

Oh ya shirou-chan muncul dichapter selanjutnya jadi bersabarla ok?

Fic ini pairina shirouXrukia dan shirouXkarin,dan karinXriku…

Jadi happy reading

Disclaimer *kalau bleach punya rei dunia benar-benar jungkir balik*

Summry: kegilaan tiga orang gadis yang menyebabkan tokoh-tokoh bleach jatuh kedunia

yang gaje..

warning: AU, dan kegilaan yang mendalam

Prolog

Where me?

Disuatu istana bergaya moderen yang mempunyai 40 kamar tamu dan 15 kamar pelayan, terdengar teriakan hime-sama dari ruang tidurnya…

"lacus! Cakeku mana? Kau tahu kan aku gak bakal menyentuh makanan dalam waktu lama? Tapi kenapa kau masih lambat sih? Kau mau kami mati kelaparan?," teriak seorang anak gadis yang memiliki rambut ikal berwarna biru langit dan mata sebiru lautan.

"Sakura! Apa-apan kau ini? Aku membawamu kemari, agar kau dapat menyiapkan makananku dengan cepat! Bukannya untuk ngobrol!," teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan warna rambut lurus hitam dan mata hijau emeralda.

"kyaaa… Hayate! AKU MAU ICE CREAM VANILA BUKAN COKLAT!," teriak anak berambut coklat.

Melihat betapa keras kepalanya mereka, kalian pasti bisa menebak bahwa ketiga anak itu adalah anak-anak yang mempunyai derajat yang tinggi namun mempunyai sifat kurang kerjaan yang luar biasa.

"kau yakin ini akan berhasil?," Tanya anak berambut hitam yang bernama Mii Saginomiya.

"aku yakin! Ketepatan rencana ini 98.9%," kata anak berambut biru yang bernama Kireina Nakajima.

"tenanglah Mii! Aku jamin ini akan berhasil," kata anak berambut coklat yang bernama Mizuki Kusanagi.

"memangnya kau tahu dariman?," Tanya Mii dengan tatapan curiga.

"tahu dong! Tadi aku menghitung bunga mawar yang mekar disekeliling patung pancoran! Karna jumlahnya genap bearti itu pertanda baik!," kata mizuki dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Mii merasa bersalah karna telah menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh pada Mizuki.

"Daripada kalian bingun sendiri lebih baik kita coba," kata Kireina menyerenging.

"aku gak tanggung jawab kalu terjadi apa-apa," Mii menghela nafas berat, sedangkan Mizuki dan Kireina tersenyum ala setan.

"ayo ambil komik bleach," perintah Kireina. Mizuki berjalan ke laci meja dan mengambil salah satu komik yang telah tersusun rapi.

" nah teman-teman, ayo kita mulai,"

*TBC*

Ok prolog selesai..!

Jadi rei minta review…

Diflame gak apa kok…

Please review fic perdana rei


	2. Chapter 1

Akhirnya bisa update…

Bales reviewnya dibawah ya….

Rei minta maaf kalau fic ini jadi makin gaje…

Tapi rei butuh OC

Untuk jadi teman Rei..

Karna ini settingnya dunia nyata dan komik jadi rei gak bisa pakek tokoh BLEACH semua…

Yap happy reading!

Disclaimer :BLEACH*punya bang tite kubo, dan sebentar lagi jadi milik rei*

And Youchi Hiruma punya Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki

Where me? By kireina yang cuantik*dibakar rame-rame*

Chapter 1

"Nah teman-teman ayo kita mulai!" Kata Kireina dan mendapat tendangan maut dari Mii.

"Mulai kepalamu! Mana bisa kita mulai kalau persiapannya belum lengkap!" bentak Mii.

"Oh iya ya…." Kata Rei menggaruk tengkung kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap aneh pada Mizuki.

"Mizuki-chan~

Tolong dong!" Kata Rei dengan nada manja yang dapat menegakkan bulu romo orang yang mendengarnya.

"Menjijikkan," Kata Mizuki dengan santai. Rei yang mendengarnya memajukan bibirnya dan lain lagi dengan reaksi Mii yang tertawa sampai muncrat kemana-mana.(hiks…jorok)

Setelah menyiapkan semangka, chappy, strawberry, bunga sakura, dan bola sepak, serta lilin, mereka lalu mematikan lampunya dan memulai ritual bersama.

"Wahai jin dan roh yang berkeliaran dimuka bumi ini, ikuti perintahku! Bawalah apa yang kuinginkan kehadapanku, dan enyalah apabila tak kuperlukan lagi,"(gomen mantranya aneh)Kata Mizuki, Mii, dan Rei. Mereka mengulang mantra itu hingga berkali-kali.

Tujuh hari kemudian…

Mizuki, Mii, dan rei tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang king size milik Rei. Mereka melakukan ritual yang diberitahukan Hiruma Youichi, namun sampai saat ini apa yang mereka lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil.

"You-nii keparat! Bisa-bisanya kau membohongiku!" Kata Rei. Dia menggigit bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa jadi rencana ini dari Hiruma-nii?" Tanya Mii tak percaya.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" Tanya rei dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Mii berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak meninju Rei.

"Kenapa kau bisa mempercayainya,Rei?" Kata Mii. Dia mengusap dadanya mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Karna You-nii memberi kami permen!" Kata Mizuki memotong pembicaraan. Mii meremas-remas tangannya dan menatap angker pada Rei dan Mizuki.

"penghuni rumah sakit bertambah satu nih!" Mii menyeringai angker dan membuat Rei dan Mizuki mundur berapa langkah.

"Ánuh…i..itu…" Entah mengapa Rei dan Mizuki menjadi gagap.

"AKU TAK BUTUH PENJELASAN KALIAN!"

"HII…MAAFKAN KAMI"(Mari kita lewatkan adegan pembantaian ini-__-;)

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Mii keluar dari kamar Rei dengan tersenyum puas dan Mizuki serta Rei dengan wajah yang bengkak disekujur tubuhnya.

'Aku berjanji takkan macam-macam padanya,' janji mereka dalam hati.

Sementara itu didunia komik BLEACH…

Suasana sunyi senyap menyelimuti kota Seireitei dan Karakura. Desiran suara angin malam menyelimuti kota ini. Dan mari kita selidiki cara tidur beberapa orang yang jadi pemain fanfic ini.

Kamar 1.

Di sebuah kediaman yang beralaskan kayu dan memiliki suhu udara yang dingin. Terdapatlah seorang Taicho imut nan manis yang sedang berpose imut difutonnya walaupun dia sedang terlelap dialam mimpi. Ya gaya tidur yang menggoda iman.

Kamar 2

Mari kita lihat gaya tidur orang yang sama sekali tidak sedap dipandang mata. Dengan posisi kaki terjatuh kebawah dan iler yang kemana-mana yang dijamin mengurangi nafsu makan. Rambut orangenya dan tampang preman*dibantai Ichi* yang menjadi khasnya membuat kita dapat menebak bahwa itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Kamar 3

Masih dalam kamar yang sama tapi di tempat yang berbeda, terdapat wanita imut yang tidur dengan memeluk chappy ditangannya. Dengan rambut sehitam malam dan teriakkan chappy yang menjadi penghias tidurnya kalian pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki

Kamar 4 dan 5 yang menurutku memiliki cara tidur yang lebih wajar ditempati oleh Karin Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki.

Setelah kita lihat gaya tidur mereka masing-masing, mari kita lanjutkan fic ini. Tiba-tiba datang sekelebat cahaya putih dan membawa mereka kesuatu tempat…

TBC…

Bales review yukkkk…

Pertama

My nee-chan

Nee bikin aku malu karma bikin aku salah buat judu8l

Tapi ya sutralah review lagi ya nee-chan?

Terus..

'ruki-chan'pipy

Iya emang aku makek nama mii-chan ama kusa-chan kok

Nih rei udah upted lagi…

Tapi kayak nya chapter ini belum jelas, mungkin chapter mendatang akan lebih jelas

Ok terus baca ya?

Buat 8471 Hana-yoichi

Maaf ya aku masih banyak kesalahan

Oh ya nii-chan mu aku pinjem bentar ya..?

Terus untuk Riztichimaru

Ok Rei coba perbaiki.

Masih banyak kesalahan di fic ini jadi tolong diperiksa sanpai!

Ini udah connect belum?

Selanjutnya untuk Fitria –AlssYouNightray-

Hwaaa… kesalahanku terbaca semua aku jadi down nich…T.T

Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya tolong di review lagi yah sanpai?

Buat Kusanagi de fall moon

Betul!

Gaje gak dosa…

Saia juga setuju bahwa mizuki salah seorang tokoh penting untuk membuat dunia jadi gaje…

Eh.. ficmu yang brother for a week cepetan dilanjutin donk…

Habis saia penasaran

Ok saia minta review lagi..

Janne….


	3. chapter 2

Hua… updatenya kelamaan

Tapi karna tokoh OOCnya kurang, jadi mungkin akan diundur kemunculan tokoh OOC yang ada.

Jadi Rei minta maaf ya..?

Okay happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer *mungkin reina*dibakar masal*ok dhe punya bang Kubo…puas kalian*

Chapter 2

"Hwa…" teriak Ichigo. Ichigo terlempar dari sebuah cahaya putih yang membawanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Dimana—AKH…." belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang jatuh diatasnya..

BUK!

"AAU," erang Ichigo. Dia mau berbalik dan memarahi orang yang menimpahnya, namun itu belum sempat terjadi karna selanjutnya dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menimpahnya.

"AKH…KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Ichigo prustasi.

Sementara itu di tempat Rei dan teman-teman…

"Kalian mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Mii.

"Apa? Bunyi burung? Aku gak memelihara burung Mii!" kata Rei gak nyambung.

"Bukan bodoh! Mii bilang dia mendengar suara!" kata Mizuki sambil memukul kepala Rei.

"Iyakan, Mii?" kata Mizuki penuh percaya diri.

"Bukan!" kata Mii, dan kali ini Rei yang memukul kepala Mizuki.

'kenapa aku bisa bersama mereka? Apa dosaku tuhan?' pikir Mii.

Sementara itu di tempat Ichigo…

"TURUN DARI ATAS TUBUHKU! ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR

MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia yang berada di posisi keempat teratas, berbalik memarahi Ichigo.

"sabar jeruk! Orang yang berada di atas ku belum mau pergi dari atas tubuhku!" teriak Rukia tak kalah besar.

"Hei, kau! Cepat pergi dari atas tubuhku! Asal kau tahu, kau itu berat tahu!" omel Rukia. Toushirou yang berada diposisi yang paling atas pun menggeram marah.

"Iya sabar! Kau bisa menunggu sebentar tidak sih!" kata Toushirou dengan nada kesal.

Ok mari kita jelaskan posisi mereka sekarang. Sebagai lantai landasan Ichigo berada di posisi paling bawah, lalu di atas Ichigo terdapat Byakuya, kemudian di atas Byakuya ada Karin, dan selanjutnya di posisi ratu ada Rukia, dan kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi rajanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shirou-chan si kurcaci*dibantai Toushirou*. Ok kembali kecerita.

Sebelum mendapatkan omelan lagi, Toushirou pun segera menyingkir dari atas Rukia. Dan menghancurkan menara Eiffel yang terbuat dari tumpukkan manusia itu.

"Hei, ini dimana?" Tanya Ichigo setelah berhasil memperbaiki posisinya.

" Entahlah! Tadi setahuku, aku masih di atas tempat tidur. Tapi, ketika aku terbangun, aku malah sudah ada disini!" kata Karin.

"Kar—" kata-kata Ichigo terputus oleh teriakkan Rukia.

"CHAPPY!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari kearah boneka kelinci putih yang terletak di samping kiri tempat tidur king size itu.

"Rukia! Jaga sikapmu!" kata Byakuya dingin. Namun yang dinasehati tidak mengubris.

"Percuma saja! Kalau dia sudah melihat chappy, dia merasa dunia ini tak berarti lagi!" kata Ichigo memberi penjelasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Toushirou.

"Alasanku sama dengan anak ini!" kata Byakuya menunjuk kearah Karin.

"Aku juga sama!" kata Ichigo.

"Bearti alasan kita di sini sama, jadi tak mungkin kita tahu dimana kita berada sekarang!" kata Toushirou lagi. Mereka semua terdiam, laulu Toushirou menghela nafas.

"Kenapa dia bisa tenang-tenang sa--" kata-kata Toushirou berhenti ketika dia menoleh kearah Rukia. Mereka yang dari tadi mendengarkan Toushirou dengan saksama, tiba-tiba memandang Toushirou dengan tatapan bingung. 'Kenapa dia mendadak diam?' pikir mereka. Mereka pun melihat apa yang membuat Toushirou tak bergeming, namun kemudian mereka menatap Toushirou dengan tatapan bingung lagi.'Rukia? memangnya apa yang aneh darinya?' pikir mereka. 'atau jangan-jangan' mereka menatap aneh pada Toushirou, 'atau jangan-jangan dia terpesona pada Rukia yang memeluk chappy? Tapi,

apa mungkin?' pikir mereka. Rukia yang merasa ditatap pun menoleh, dan matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata emeraldnya Toushirou.

'Pandangan pertama… awal aku berjumpa…' tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Nirina Zubir*author dipanggang masal*

Okay, back to the story…

Jantung Rukia berdegup tak karuan saat Toushirou berlari kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Ichigo cs pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rukia. Ketika jarak Rukia dan Toushirou tinggal semeter lagi, Rukia menutup matanya dan Ichigo cs pun membulatkan mata mereka. Toushirou merendahkan tubuhnya ketika berada didepan Rukia, dan itu membuat Ichigo cs semakin membulatkan matanya yang nyaris keluar. Dan…

"Grauk…sret..hmm…enak!" kata Toushirou penuh nafsu. Ternyata saudara-saudara Toushirou bernafsu bukan karna melihat Rukia tapi karna melihat semangka. Ichigo cs pun terbengong-bengong ria.

"Sudah kuduga! mana mungkin Toushirou terpesona pada Rukia yang memeluk chappy! Kalau iya pun, itu akan terjadi saat dunia sudah kiamat!" kata Ichigo dan mendapat anggukkan dari Byakuya, serta Karin. Sementara itu, Toushirou yang sadar dilihatin langsung menoleh pada Ichigo, Karin, dan Byakuya.

"Kenapa?" kata Toushirou.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lanjutkan saja," seru Ichigo.

Sementara itu, Rukia tetap menutup matanya,'sabar Rukia…sebentar lagi!' pikir Rukia. Toushirou hendak memakan semangkanya, tetapi dia melirik Rukia yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Toushirou. Rukia sontak membuka kedua matanya.

"bu..bu..kan..nya taicho..tadi…ma..mau.." Rukia menjawab tergagap-gagap, dan pipinya pun merona merah.

"mau?" Toushirou menatap tajam Rukia dan itu membuat Rukia salting. Namun belum sempat Rukia menyampaikan opininya, tiba-tiba Toushirou berbicara lagi.

"Jangan katakan kau menginginkan semangkaku, karna aku yang lebih dulu mendapatkannya!" kata Toushirou. Rukia pun mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia merasa malu sekaligus kecewa.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan, Rukia?" tanya Toushirou lagi.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan saja, Hitsugaya taicho!" kata Rukia lemas. Toushirou yang memang tak mau ambil pusing, kembali menikmati semangkanya. Sedangkan Ichigo, Karin, Byakuya yang melihat kejadian, langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—ralat Cuma Ichigo, Karin dan Byakuya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ha..ha….coba kau lihat tingkah konyolmu Rukia..kau benar-benar menggelikan..ha…ha…" Ichigo terus tertawa, dia tak menyadari aura buruk yang keluar dari Rukia.

"KUBUNUH KAU ICHIGO!"

"Hi..MAAFKAN AKU…."

Ditempat Rei-chan dan kawan-kawan….

"Kalian yakin tak mendengar suara terikkan orang?" tanya Mii.

"Tidak! Mii kurasa kau harus memperiksakan pendengaranmu. Aku khawatir telingamu bermasalah," kata Mizuki yang dibetulkan oleh Rei, padahal seharusnya mereka yang memperiksakan pendengaran mereka. Karna sejujurnya pendengaran mereka yang tak normal yang tak dapat mendengar teriakkan Ichigo.

'Apa benar pendengaranku yang bermasalah?' pikir Mii, karna jujur saja Mii sedikit tak percaya dengan daya pendengaran teman-temannya.

Ditempat Ichigo…

Ichigo baru mendapat tendangan maut dari Rukia. Tubuh Ichigo mental kearah Toushirou yang baru selesai memakan semangka. Dan…

Buk!

Tubuh Ichigo menindi tubuh kecil Toushirou. Karin dan Rukia yang melihat kejadian itu teriak histeris…

"Mau kau apakan dia Ichi-nii!" teriak Karin. Karin menarik kerah baju Ichigo, namun saying tenaga Karin tak mampu menahan Ichigo dan Ichigo pun jatuh dengan posisi…

Oke lupakan dulu sejenak, kita kembali ketempat Rei dan teman-teman… (readers: selesain dulu napa?. Author: entar aja! Nanti gak seru lagi!*authorpun dibakar masal*)

Mii yang yakin akan pendengarannya langsung lari kekamar Rei. Rei dan Mizuki yang melihatnya heran, dan merek pun mengikuti Mii.

"Kenapa sih,Mii?" tanya Mizuki.

"Mau taruhan?" kata Mii.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Rei dan Mizuki berbarengan.

"Pendengaran kalian atau pendengaranku yang salah!" kata Mii.

"Imbalannya apa?" tanya Rei.

"Yang salah harus ke THT!" kata Mii.

"Lalu cara taruhannya gimana?" tanya Rei lagi. Mii mendadak berhenti berlari dan diapun menunjuk kamar Rei.

"Disini! Aku yakin disini ada orang! Kalau jawabanku salah, aku akan segera ke THT. Tapi kalau jawabanku benar, maka kalian yang harus ke THT!" kata Mii. Rei dan Mizuki sebenarnya tak mengerti tapi mereka mengangguk-angguk saja.

"siap?" tanya Mii. Rei mengangguk.

"Okay." Mii pun membuka pintu berbarengan teriakkan histeris dari dua orang wanita. Mereka masuk dan merekapu juga ikut berteriak histeris…

Apakah yang membuat mereka teriak histeris?

Dan apakah yang terjadi pada Ichigo dan Toushirou?

Kita saksikan di chapter mendatang*author dibankai para taicho(hei! Apa salahku)*

TBC

* * *

maaf ya Rei gak bisa bales review tapi chapter mendatang Rei bales kok

komputer ini menghilangkan sebagian yang Rei ketik

jadi saran apapun Rei terima

Rei minta review please T.T


End file.
